


Turning Point

by ReluctantWay



Series: Unholyverse [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantWay/pseuds/ReluctantWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-трилогия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Turning Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231229) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



      Когда Фрэнк зашёл в гостиную, Джерард показал ему его экземпляр «Розы Марены» и сказал:  
  
      — Вот объясни мне ещё раз, почему тебе можно держать свои книги дома, а мне — нет.  
  
      — Потому что твои книги — это рабочие книги, — сказал Фрэнк, беря роман, и осторожно поместил его на полку. — И в моих книгах есть истории.  
  
      — И в моих!— запротестовал Джерард, отводя Фрэнка на кухню.  
  
      — Истории об Иисусе.  
  
      — Это лучшие истории!  
  
      Фрэнк закатил глаза. Он стоял к нему спиной, но Джерард видел его отражение в микроволновке. Он открыл холодильник, а затем снова закрыл его.  
  
      — Нам нужно сходить за покупками, — сказал он, разворачиваясь, и поцеловал Джерарда в щёку. — Пошли.  
  
*  
  
      В магазине Фрэнк отослал Джерарда на поиски замороженных овощей, пока сам отправился искать тофу. На самом деле это было сложнее, чем звучало: Джерарду нравился горошек известной фирмы с добавлением мяты, но Фрэнк считал это обдираловкой и всегда покупал самые обычные овощи, говоря, что они могут добавить мяту дома. Но они не могли, потому что мяты у них не было. Говоря лишь только между ними, они ухитрялись убивать каждое растение, которое давал им Рэй. Джерард держал пакет каждого вида, глядя то на один, то на другой и пытаясь решить, стоило ли сегодня спорить насчёт этого с Фрэнком, когда до него донёсся голос:  
  
      — Святой Отец Уэй?  
  
      Прошло много времени с тех пор, как хоть кто-нибудь называл Джерарда так, и на секунду он замер, уставившись на горошек, будто тот мог подсказать ему, что делать. Но тот радостно вновь проинформировал его, что они «упакованы под прессом в течение 24 часов!»  
  
       _«Помогите»_ , — взмолился он в панике, а затем снова послышался голос:  
  
      — Святой Отец Уэй, это Вы? — и на этот раз рука коснулась его руки.  
  
      У него не было выбора, кроме как поднять голову, а затем он удивился настолько, что едва ли не выронил из рук этот тупой горошек.  
  
      — Николь?  
  
      — Я знала, что это Вы! — вскрикнула она и бросилась ему в объятия. Джерард беспомощно размахивал руками в воздухе с секунду, а затем аккуратно опёрся ими о банки Crisco[1], так что смог обнять Николь в ответ.  
  
      — Так приятно тебя видеть, — радостно проговорила она, затем отошла и нахмурилась. — Разве ты не должна быть в школе?  
  
      — Каникулы ещё неделю. Я просто навещаю здесь кое-каких друзей до отъезда, — Николь забавно подпрыгнула на месте, а затем сделала выпад и снова обняла его, крепко сжав руками его шею.  
  
      Джерард рассмеялся и сжал её плечи.  
  
      — И это твой последний год, да?  
  
      Она отступила и яростно закивала.  
  
      — Но я почти точно настроилась на аспирантуру в следующем году.  
  
      — Это восхитительно! — сказал Джерард, улыбаясь так сильно, что у него болели щёки. — Я так горжусь тобой!  
  
      Она махнула рукой.  
  
      — А что насчёт Вас? Вы никогда не рассказывали ни о каких подробностях в ваших емейлах. Вы в новом приходе неподалёку отсюда или... Оу.  
  
      Лицо Николь помрачнело, её глаза сконцентрировались на горле Джерарда. Он инстинктивно положил руки на горло, и на секунду ему было удивительно не почувствовать там колоратки, а лишь поношенную ткань хлопковой футболки — он проверил — Фрэнка с «Днём мертвецов».  
  
      — О нет, — произнесла Николь; на её лице было написано искреннее горе, а в её голосе слышалось сожаление. — Они же этого не сделали, Святой Отец, не из-за меня, они  _не могли._  
  
      — Нет! — быстро ответил Джерард, снова беря её за руки, но прежде чем он смог ответить, появился Фрэнк, толкая их почти что полную корзину одной рукой, а глазами он внимательно уставился на список в другой.  
  
      — Отменно, у них кончились хлопья, которые тебе нравятся, так что мы можем зайти за ними в то местечко на углу. Но нут был по скидке, так что я надеюсь, ты готов заделать туеву хучу этого дерьма с карри... — он поднял голову и замолк, внезапно, сворачивая листок в руке и поднимая другую руку, чтобы пригладить волосы. — Прости. Я не хотел вас прерывать.  
  
      — Ты не прерываешь, — на автопилоте отозвался Джерард.  
  
      Фрэнк развернул лист, а затем снова свернул его. Он ещё немного взъерошил волосы.  
  
      — Ты держишься за руки с кем-то, кого я не знаю, — подметил он.  
  
      — Оу! — произнёс Джерард и уронил руки Николь, будто бы они обожгли его. Затем он почувствовал себя слегка паршиво, потому что Николь выглядела немного задетой, но, с другой стороны, лоб Фрэнка представлял из себя грозовые тучи, как иногда это бывало, и Джерарду понадобилась секунда, чтобы понять, что Фрэнк единственный не знал, что происходило. — Это Николь, — выпалил он так быстро, как только смог, — Из...  
  
      — Твоего молодёжного служения, о мой Бог,— произнёс Фрэнк, его лицо просветлело, и он отпустил тележку и обнял Николь, будто бы знал её всю жизнь.  
  
      — Эм, — послышалось от Николь, она взглянула через его плечо на Джерарда. — Святой Отец?  
  
      — Это Фрэнк, — сказал Джерард.  
  
      — Привет, Фрэнк, — произнесла Николь, а затем они оба выжидающе взглянули на Джерарда.  
  
      — Фрэнк, — начал Джерард, и затем он даже не знал, что сказать. Фрэнк ненавидел слово «партнёр», да и «возлюбленный» на самом деле не объясняло всего, плюс Джерард действительно не думал, что мог произнести это вслух. Он был не уверен, что Фрэнк оценит, если его представят как «родственную душу» Джерарда, даже несмотря на то, что это было правдой. Это происходило впервые, когда Джерард представлял Фрэнка тому, кто знал его ещё священником, и он был огорошен и внезапно преисполнился ярости оттого, что не существовало слова для описания того, кем ему приходился Фрэнк. — Мой парень, — в конце концов он остановился на этом, и Николь скривила комично шокированное лицо, что Джерард мог понять, потому что Фрэнк был действительно красив, даже в трениках, выискивающий нут по супермаркету, и Джерард был удивлён настолько же, насколько и остальные, что они были вместе.  
  
      — Парень, — повторила Николь, очевидно ошарашенная, и затем Джерард осознал, что это в то же время было впервые, когда он был не священником для кого-то, кто ожидал, что он  _будет_  им, а не парнем, который пытался тайком купить переоценённые овощи от своей бережливой второй половинки. Он проехался по собственным американским горкам с тошнотой, расслаблением и ужасом, и затем осознал, что, должно быть, он молчал какое-то время, потому что Фрэнк вновь хмурился, но затем Николь продолжила: — О мой Бог! — и обняла сначала Джерарда, а затем Фрэнка, а после — Джерарда вновь.  
  
      — Вы ничего не упоминали! — укоризненно отозвалась она, тряся Джерарда за плечо. — Во всех этих письмах!  
  
      Джерард подошёл чуть ближе к Фрэнку.  
  
      — Это было немного сложно, — сказал он и надеялся, что Николь не попросит его объяснить, потому что он не знал, как сделать это, не выдавая подробности об одержимости демоном.  
  
      — Но больше это не сложно, — сказал Фрэнк и потёр руку Джерарда.  
  
      — Да, — согласился Джерард. Он тайком взглянул на Николь.  
  
      Она вся была розовая и размахивала руками.  
  
      — Я так счастлива за вас! — сказала она. Её голос дрожал.  
  
      Джерард почувствовал, как его губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке.  
  
      — Спасибо тебе, — сказал он.  
  
      Она покачала головой и часто заморгала.  
  
      — Я правда надеюсь, что вы будете счастливы. После того, что случилось... Я молилась за то, чтобы Вы были счастливы. Я молилась за Вас каждый день.   
  
      — Николь, — произнёс Джерард и снова обнял её. Её волосы запутались в ремешке её кошелька; она осторожно распутала их. — Спасибо тебе, — прошептал он, — это сработало.  
  
      — Дайте мне свой адрес, — сказала она, после нашла салфетки и слегка успокоилась. — Хочу прийти навестить вас до того, как вернусь в школу.  
  
      Спустя некоторое время у неё зазвонил мобильный телефон; и она извинилась и ушла на встречу с другом. Какое-то время Фрэнк и Джерард стояли, глядя друг на друга в отделе полуфабрикатов.  
  
      — Ты взял горошек? — спросил Фрэнк.  
  
      Джерард указал на банки Crisco.  
  
      Фрэнк охал и причитал насчёт того, что горошек был наполовину растаявшим, и по поводу того, почему Джерард не мог встретиться с друзьями в отделе с сухой бакалеей. Он положил две упаковки обратно в морозилку и достал свежую.   
  
      — Кто-то другой возьмёт мой растаявший горошек! — сказал Джерард; он чувствовал себя паршиво по этому поводу на всём пути к кассе, но затем он забыл об этом, потому что был слишком занят, пытаясь справиться с систематизацией Фрэнка покупок по группам.  
  
      Толкая полную тележку с пакетами к машине, Джерард сказал:  
  
      — Знаешь, думаю, Крейг платит нам достаточно, и нам не нужно есть нут с карри, лишь потому что он дешёвый.  
  
      — А мне нравится нут с карри, — сказал Фрэнк. Он открыл фургон. — Тот факт, что это дёшево, — всего лишь бонус.  
  
      Джерард больше ничего не сказал по этому поводу, просто помог Фрэнку сложить сумки в фургон. Он не знал, каково это — волноваться по поводу цен на продукты. Он не рос в бедности, не в бедности-не-могу-купить-молоко. Ему никогда не приходилось справляться с чем-то, да и Церковь полностью лишила его необходимости думать о деньгах. Ему никогда не отключали телефон, ему никогда не приходилось выбирать между едой и теплом. Он никогда не болел и не обнаруживал, что необходимая медицинская помощь была слишком дорогой. Дело было не в горошке.  
  
      Но он не мог не заметить, когда поднимал пакет с холодными продуктами в фургон, что уголок упаковки высовывался из пакета, на котором был нарисован счастливый маленький стручок, и тот размахивал листочком мяты, словно флагом.  
  
      — Это дорогой горошек! — сказал он Фрэнку, указывая.  
  
      — Ага, да что ты, — отозвался Фрэнк, будто бы это не имело никакого к нему отношения, но Джерард видел, как тот улыбался, заталкивая кондиционер для белья в небольшую щель.  
  
      Когда они сели в машину, Фрэнк не сразу завёл её. Он положил руки на руль и вместо этого взглянул на Джерарда.  
  
      — Это было чертовски странным, — сказал Джерард. — Когда она называла меня Святым Отцом.  
  
      — Действительно, чертовски странно, — согласился Фрэнк. Он вытянул руки, Джерард наклонился и прижался к Фрэнку. Фрэнк медленно погладил его по спине. — Я не знаю, что сказать.  
  
      — Я тоже, — отозвался Джерард. Фрэнк прижал его ближе. Он не знал, что сказать большую часть времени, подумалось Джерарду, но он чертовски обалденно обнимал его.  
  
      — Хочешь остановиться и взять по кофе? — затем спросил он, что лишь доказывало то, что он всё же знал, когда и что говорить.  
  
      — Что насчёт горошка? — задал вопрос Джерард.  
  
      — Продержится, — Фрэнк подмигнул ему и завёл машину. — Вот почему я упаковываю заморозки с заморозками, умник.  
  
      Но они проехали Старбакс, и Джерард негодующе повернулся к Фрэнку.  
  
      — Ты проехал Старбакс!  
  
      — Мы едем не в Старбакс.  
  
      — Почему мы едем не в Старбакс?  
  
      — Потому что я ненавижу Старбакс.  
  
      — Но мы всегда ездим в Старбакс!  
  
      — И я всегда ненавижу его.  
  
      — Но мы всегда едем в Старбакс  _в любом случае,_  — настаивал Джерард. —  _Я_  не ненавижу его. Майки говорит, там появилась новая кружка, которую я не видел!  
  
      —Ты получил свой тупой мажорский горошек, ладно? Прекрати ныть, — сказал Фрэнк и повернул налево.  
  
      Они припарковались около маленькой кофейни с ярким навесом в красно-белую полоску.  
  
      — Выглядит неплохо, — нехотя произнёс Джерард и вылез из машины.  
  
      Фрэнк взял его за руку, пока они направлялись ко входу. Джерард всё ещё немного нервничал, проявляя чувства у всех на виду. Что ж, на самом деле, это было не совсем правдой. Проявлять чувства  _к Фрэнку_ , потому что у него не возникало проблем, когда он обнимал Майки или ещё что. Он знал, что это заставляло Фрэнка думать, что он был козлом. Это заставляло и Джерарда чувствовать себя козлом. Он работал над этим, и часть работы состояла в том, чтобы крепко сжать руку Фрэнка вместо того, чтобы закурить сигарету или проверить телефон.  
  
      Фрэнк сжал его руку в ответ и завёл Джерарда внутрь. Он отпустил его как только они приблизились к кассе, и паренёк за ней поднял голову и улыбнулся, слегка безэмоционально.  
  
      — Хэй, ребята, что я могу для вас сделать? — ( _в Старбаксе им бы не пришлось задавать вопросов_ , пожаловался мысленно Джерард) пока не присмотрелся хорошенько к Фрэнку, а затем его глаза широко распахнулись.  
  
      — Фрэнки! — сказал он, машинально вытирая руки о свой передник. — Я тебя тысячу лет не видел!  
  
      — И не говори, — растягивал слова Фрэнк и облокотился о столешницу так, будто бы хотел забрать её домой. — Как дела, Кевин?  
  
       _«Это тот парень из кофейни!»_  — осознал Джерард.  
  
      — Я сменил свой профильный предмет на театральное искусство, — говорил Кевин, сворачивая полотенце для посуды у себя в руках. — О мой Бог, я стал  _настолько_  счастливее сейчас.  
  
      — Это отлично, — сказал Фрэнк, медленно улыбаясь, а затем, когда Кевин недоумённо взглянул на Джерарда, Фрэнк произнёс: — О, да, это Джерард, кстати.  
  
      Джерард ждал, что Фрэнк сделает то же, что и он — использует слово, чтобы описать, кем был Джерард, но нет, он лишь наклонился, обхватил Джерарда за плечи и сказал:  
  
      — Малыш, что Кевин может сделать для тебя? — своим постельным голосом произнёс он, а затем поцеловал Джерарда в уголок губ.  
  
      Голос Джерарда исчез, и он знал, его лицо полыхало, но он попросту ничего не мог поделать. Это было так  _глупо_ , яростно повторял он себе, после всего, что он повидал, сотворил и пережил, после всего, что они пережили вместе, заикаться и смущаться, словно идиот, когда бы Фрэнк ни хлопал ресницами.  
  
      Он ухитрился выговорить свой заказ, а затем притворился, что был очень занят изучением меню, пока Фрэнк с Кевином болтали о людях, которых Джерард никогда не встречал, и о клубах, которые он никогда не посещал, и о вещах, которые он никогда не делал и не сделает, как и Фрэнк, вероятнее всего, сейчас, потому что Фрэнк многим пожертвовал, чтобы быть с Джерардом, даже несмотря на то, что он никогда не жаловался и не вел себя так, будто знал об этом.  
  
      Спустя пять миллионов лет их напитки были готовы, и Джерард всю дорогу к машине прятал лицо в стаканчике. Они сидели внутри, какое-то время попивая кофе, затем Фрэнк поставил свой стаканчик в подставку и завёл мотор. Джерард сидел и пил свой кофе, и наблюдал за проплывающим мимо городом, задумываясь о том, бывал ли Фрэнк в этом магазине, или в этом баре, или же обедал в том ужасающем ресторанчике на углу под названием «Мистер Клэм!» Иногда ему казалось, что Фрэнк знал о нем всё, но он не знал ничего о Фрэнке с того времени до их встречи, хотя он однажды рассказал об этом Бобу и тот ответил:  
  
      — Что тут знать? Тогда он был мелким дерьмом, и сейчас он — мелкое дерьмо. Единственная разница в том, что похмелье у него куда менее часто, и у него есть ты, чтобы отвезти его в отделение экстренной медицинской помощи, когда он не может дышать, — что нисколько не помощь.  
  
      — Лишь восклицательный знак делает его устрашающим, — сказал Фрэнк, вытаскивая Джерарда из его собственных мыслей. — Если бы это был просто «Мистер Клэм», было бы неплохо. Но почему «Мистер Клэм!»? Что в этом восклицательного?  
  
      — Как  _Оклахома!_  — произнес Джерард.  
  
      Фрэнк кивнул и повернул руль.  
  
      — Точно. Это устрашающе звучащий мюзикл.  
  
      — Тебе не нравятся никакие мюзиклы.  
  
      — Мне нравится Рокки Коррор, — сказал Фрэнк.  
  
       _«Что я должен делать?»_  — спросил Джерард машинально, но он уже знал ответ, так что сделал глубокий вдох, большой глоток кофе и сказал:  
  
      — Ты когда-нибудь скучаешь по своей старой жизни?  
  
      Фрэнк не стал притворяться, что не знал, что имел в виду Джерард.  
  
      — Нет, — просто ответил он, включая поворотник.  
  
      — Правда? — скептично произнёс Джерард.  
  
      — Правда, — подтвердил Фрэнк, а затем откашлялся. — А ты скучаешь по своей?  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — По своей старой жизни, — повторил Фрэнк. — Быть священником.  
  
      Джерард задумался над этим.  
  
      — Когда у меня был церковный приход и собственная миссия?  
  
      Фрэнк закусил губу и кивнул.  
  
      Джерард пораскинул над этим мозгами еще немного. Он думал над этим, пока Фрэнк припарковывал машину на их месте, пока они выгружали сумки и на всём пути к их квартире. Он раздумывал над этим, пока Фрэнк открывал дверь, и они заносили покупки на кухню, а затем произнёс:  
  
      — Я скучаю по служению мессы.  
  
      Фрэнк поднял голову, он и был удивлён, однако жестом указал ему продолжить.  
  
      — Знаю, ты думаешь, это скучно, — сказал Джерард, занимая себя тем, что вынимал банки и составлял их в ящик вперёд этикетками — так, как нравилось Фрэнку. — Но подводить людей к церковным обрядам ни с чем несравнимо. Это действительно прекрасно — слышать, как каждый поёт, раскачиваясь вперёд-назад. Мне нравятся слова.  
  
      — Не думаю, что это скучно, — тихо произнёс Фрэнк. Когда Джерард взглянул на него, он переливал пасту в большой контейнер.  
  
      Джерард продолжил:  
  
      — Суть в том, что я, скорее всего, скучаю по тому, как быть на виду. Как сегодня: Николь узнала меня, и я скучаю по этому. С колораткой, с духовенством люди знали, что могли прийти ко мне и попросить помощи. Я был частью общины. То, что мы делали, важно, потому что мы помогаем людям, которым кажется, что они не могут попросить о помощи, я знаю об этом, но думаю, мне хотелось бы, чтобы мы были более заметными или — более доступными или как там, — завершил Джерард, складывая апельсины в тарелку с фруктами, и посмотрел на Фрэнка. — В этом есть смысл?  
  
      Фрэнк кивнул; он выглядел задумавшимся.  
  
      — Ты должен вынести на обсуждение эту идею на работе. Может, мы могли бы почаще выбираться, начать волонтёрствовать в определенных местах или ещё что. Это будет означать меньше сидения между делами.  
  
      — Это хорошая идея. — Джерард задумался над этим, затем достал из кармана блокнот и записал мысль туда, чтобы не забыть. — Определённо. Спасибо.  
  
      — Да не за что, — ответил Фрэнк, делая преисполненное самодовольства лицо. Он опустил сумку с охлаждёнными продуктами на стол. — Сейчас ты чувствуешь себя дальше от бога?  
  
      Джерард почувствовал тепло, будто кто-то смеялся.  
  
      — Нет, — ответил он, — я чувствую себя близко к нему как никогда.  
  
      Фрэнк улыбнулся и открыл холодильник.  
  
      — Хорошо.  
  
      Джерард облокотился о стол, наблюдая за ним.  
  
      — Но ты не ответил на мой вопрос. Ты скучаешь по своей старой жизни? Той, которой ты жил до того, как познакомился со мной?  
  
      — По чему там скучать? — пренебрежительно произнес Фрэнк. — У меня есть крыша над головой, которая не протекает, получка, которую не приходится растягивать до тех пор, пока она не закричит, и дерьмовое здоровье, которое покрывает медицинская страховка.  
  
       _И работа, которая делает мир лучше, чем если бы я не выполнял её,_  — он не сказал, но Джерард слышал между строк.  
  
      — И ты не скучаешь по своей свободе, — настаивал он.  
  
      — Какой свободе? — спросил Фрэнк, передвигая продукты, чтобы нормально вместить сок. — Что именно, ты думаешь, было тогда, чего нет сейчас?  
  
      — Я не знаю, — сомневался Джерард, но он знал, так что сказал: — Я видел, как Кевин смотрел на тебя сегодня. Как они все смотрят на тебя. — Фрэнк издал нечто вроде  _«пфф»_ , но Джерард был непоколебим. — Ты ведь знаешь, что ты великолепен. Ты мог бы заиметь кого угодно, кого пожелал бы.  
  
      — У меня есть все, чего я желал, — сказал Фрэнк. Он открыл клетку яиц и начал одно за другим перекладывать их в маленькие держатели специально для них.  
  
      Много раз Джерарда заставляли чувствовать себя так, будто ему дали под дых, будто он потерял зрение. Может, остальные люди не чувствовали себя так, будучи влюбленными. Что же, они не были «остальными».  
  
      Джерард подошел и встал около холодильника рядом с Фрэнком.  
  
      — Я когда-нибудь упоминал, что, встретив тебя, я прекратил маструбировать?  
  
      Фрэнк держал в руках горошек. Холодильник был открыт.  
  
      — Извини меня? — сказал он необычным сбивчивым голосом.  
  
      — Что ли, видишь ли, — Джерард устроился, чтобы объяснить, — прежде я вообще не думал о сексе. В смысле, думал, но только касательно брака, образовательно детей или ещё чего.  
  
      — Эм, хах, — произнёс Фрэнк. Он звучал отчасти изумлённо.  
  
      Джерард продолжил:  
  
      — Я не читал и не смотрел порнографического контента. Я полностью переправлял эту энергию в другие вещи, например, в мою работу. Маструбация была привычкой, не более. Мой разум всегда был пуст. Но затем я встретил тебя.  
  
      Конденсат с пачки горошка скатился на пол. Вода приземлилась на пальцы его ног, но он, казалось, не заметил этого.  
  
      — После того, как я встретил тебя, я и дня прожить не мог без мысли о тебе, — признался Джерард. — Это было безумием. Я так сильно желал тебя… Не знаю, даже прикосновения к собственному телу были… они были слишком похожи на секс.  
  
      — Господи, блять, Иисусе, — сказал Фрэнки и поцеловал его. С самого начала поцелуй стал страстным и отчаянным, Фрэнк цеплялся за него и пытался подтолкнуть его назад к спальне.  
  
      — Горошек! — воскликнул Джерард, когда смог освободить свой рот.  
  
      — К хуям горошек, — прорычал Фрэнк, но он оторвался на достаточное количество времени, чтобы закинуть его в морозилку и захлопнуть дверцу.  
  
      Затем он возвратился к занятию и протащил Джерарда по коридору, а затем повалил его на их кровать. Они оба были раздеты ещё до того, как Джерард смог моргнуть, было удивительно, как он мог делать это, — как мог делать так, что у них случался секс ровно за пять секунд. Когда в настроении был Джерард, ему приходилось задумываться о каждом шаге.  
  
      Они кое-как перевернулись, и Джерард вдавил Фрэнка в подушки. Фрэнку нравилось такое положение дел, и Джерарду нравилось проделывать это, ему было по нраву раздвигать Фрэнку ноги и целовать его везде, позволять своим губам следовать за чернилами, так ласково оплетающими кожу Фрэнка, рассказывающими на ней целую историю. Птицы на его животе, бледные сплошные шрамы вокруг его запястий. Джерард касался всех их губами, но берёг свои самые нежные поцелуи для осторожно начертанных на коже навсегда букв своего собственного имени.  
  
      — Посмотри на себя, — прошептал он, кончиком носа проводя линию по очертаниям его бедра. — Взгляни, каким Он тебя сотворил.  
  
      Он продолжил дорожку из поцелуев вверх по телу Фрэнка и взял один его сосок в рот. Он обожал, как Фрэнк при этом сходит с ума, и посасывал и терся языком до тех пор, пока Фрэнк не начинал извиваться и умолять Джерарда остановиться и продолжить в одно и то же время. Фрэнк был так возбуждён, что толкался ему навстречу. Джерард притворялся, что не замечал, и изогнулся обратно, чтобы раздвинуть плечом ноги Фрэнка.  
  
      — Джерард, — тяжело дышал Фрэнк, пока Джерард был занят, оставляя синяк на бледной безупречной коже внутренней поверхности бедра. —  _Джерард._  
  
      — Что? — нетерпеливо произнёс тот, впиваясь в подколенные большими пальцами.  
  
      Фрэнк издал нечто, похожее на «Ннргх», но затем увильнул и притянул Джерарда вверх, так что они находились лицом друг к другу.  
  
      — То, что ты сказал до этого. Серьезно, ты просто отказывался от оргазмов год или как?  
  
      — Что ж, — ответил Джерард и закусил губу, когда не смог не улыбнуться. Он понизил голос и признался: — я срывался пару раз.  
  
      Фрэнк ругнулся и извернулся, чтобы нырнуть в ящик. Он протянул лубрикат в руки Джерарда и откинулся:  
  
      — Продолжай говорить.  
  
      Джерард открыл бутылочку и вылил немного смазки на пальцы. Другую руку он расположил на внутренней поверхности бедра Фрэнка, удерживая его на кровати открытым.  
  
      — Я сказал самому себе, что должен перенаправить эту энергию, — сказал он, поглаживая Фрэнка лишь кончиками пальцев, поддразнивая его. — Сначала получалось у меня довольно-таки неплохо.  
  
      Он вошёл одним пальцем, и Фрэнк издал тихий стон, он показался бы вам почти что болезненным, если бы вы не знали его, но Джерард знал этот звук, как собственное имя. По его телу пробежалась дрожь, и он вздохнул.  
  
      — Тогда я частенько думал о том, какие звуки ты издашь в процессе. Конечно же, я пытался этого не делать, но не выходило. Однако я не был даже и близко в своих догадках.  
  
      Фрэнк на секунду прикрыл дрожащие веки перед тем, как снова встретится со взглядом Джерарда, возбужденным и непоколебимым. Джерард ввёл пальцы глубже; Фрэнк выгнул спину и застонал; руками он дотянулся, чтобы слабо обхватить свой член.  
  
      — Да, — выдохнул Джерард, осторожно поглаживая Фрэнка изнутри, — вот так. Чёрт возьми, ты удивителен. Тогда не было способа, чтобы я мог. — Когда это переходило все границы, знаешь, и я просто ничего не мог с этим поделать, я больше не мог этого терпеть. Иногда мне просто нужно было быть рядом с тобой, даже несмотря на то, что всё это существовало лишь в моей голове.  
  
      — Блять, Джерард, — заскулил Фрэнк, подняв ногу, которую Джерард не держал, и наклонил бёдра.  
  
      Теперь Джерард мог скользнуть пальцами глубоко внутрь него, надавливая и растягивая, и Фрэнк вновь прикрыл глаза, откинув голову назад. Его рука медленно двигалась по его члену; его кожа порозовела и теперь блестела. Джерард выскользнул из него, вылил больше лубриката на руку, а затем вошёл снова, на этот раз тремя пальцами.  
  
      — Я осознал, что в первый раз, когда мы занимались любовью, я полностью ошибался. В смысле, я знал, что ты будешь… — он замолк, наблюдая, как Фрэнк медленно насаживается на его руку.  
  
      — Что? — спросил Фрэнк, приоткрывая один глаз. — Ты знал, что я буду что?  
  
      — Искусным, — произнёс Джерард, склонив голову, когда Фрэнк рассмеялся. Он наблюдал, как двигаются его пальцы: продвигаясь медленно и осторожно, но не нежно. — Пылким. Я знал, что ты бросишься с головой в это занятие так же, как происходит со всеми. Кажется, я не понимал, что ты будешь настолько — что ты будешь таким.  
  
      На тот момент слова подвели его, и он покачал головой, концентрируясь на том, чем был занят, на растянувшемся теле Фрэнка, на его разведенных в стороны ногах, заключающих Джерарда в объятья. Фрэнк издал приглушённый стон, воодушевляя Джерарда; когда тот поднимал голову, его глаза были открыты, и он наблюдал за Джерардом в ожидании. Тот отпустил бедро Фрэнка, чтобы иметь возможность склониться над Фрэнком, уперевшись о кровать одним локтем.  
  
      — Я не знал, что ты будешь таким нежным, — сказал он и мягко поцеловал Фрэнка. — Ну… что это будет столько значить. Насколько ты будешь пользоваться этим, чтобы показать мне, что ты чувствуешь ко мне. Наверно, я думал, что секс будет только наслаждением, но с тобой это не так. В смысле, даже когда он… даже когда он грубый и быстрый, и ты вжимаешь меня лицом в матрас, — Джерард согнул пальцы и вжался в него, с силой, и вышел, когда Фрэнк вскрикнул и дёрнулся, — даже тогда я чувствую, что ты любишь меня.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, — хрипло произнёс Фрэнк. — Я так сильно люблю тебя, что, блять, даже не знаю, что с собой поделать.  
  
      — Я знаю, — ответил Джерард, работая пальцами внутри Фрэнка. — О чём и говорю — ты такой выразительный.  
  
      Фрэнк выругался себе под нос и обхватил ногами бёдра Джерарда, сцепив ноги на его спине и утянув его вперед. Джерарду быстро пришлось вытащить пальцы из Фрэнка, чтобы уцепиться за что-нибудь прежде, чем они врезались друг в друга, и Фрэнк притянул его ногами ещё сильнее, пока они не прижались друг к другу, горячо и быстро. Фрэнк ухмыльнулся.  
  
      — Можешь угадать, что я выражаю сейчас?  
  
      — Хмм, даже не знаю, — отозвался Джерард, двигаясь напротив него. — Ты такой коварный.  
  
      — Это моё второе имя, — ответил Фрэнк. — А теперь трахни меня наконец.  
  
      Джерард, задыхаясь, рассмеялся и потянулся, чтобы достать до ящичка.  
  
      — Подожди, — сказал Фрэнк, а его глаза слегка забегали по комнате. Его волосы стояли дыбом, и Джерард наклонился обратно, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб. Фрэнк сделал глубокий вдох. — Помнишь, мы проходили исследования и осмотр для нашей медицинской страховки, и они проверили нас, ну, буквально на все, что можно было придумать?  
  
      — Ага, — ответил Джерард. — Почему ты вспомнил об этом?  
  
      — Я подумал, — сказал Фрэнк, отчасти рассеянно поглаживая плечо Джерарда. — Если я только жёстко не ошибаюсь, ни один из нас с тех пор не спал ни с кем другим, верно?  
  
      — Конечно же, верно, – в смятении отчеканил Джерард. — Фрэнк, что за херня?  
  
      Тот усмехнулся.  
  
      — Успокойся, это не то... я о том, что я чист.  
  
      — Я тоже, — сказал Джерард. Он знал, что он что-то упускал, но он всё ещё не мог сказать, что именно. Он пытался сконцентрироваться, но это было так сложно, когда обнажённый Фрэнк был перед ним весь готовенький. — И...  
  
      Фрэнк закатил глаза.  
  
      — И нам не нужно всегда пользоваться презервативами. Разве не так?  
  
      — Оу, — произнёс Джерард. — Ты когда-нибудь пробовал это раньше?  
  
      Фрэнк покачал головой.  
  
      — А ты?  
  
      — Нет. Да брось, я сексом-то занимался раз восемь до встречи с тобой, — ответил Джерард и рассмеялся вместе с Фрэнком. — Ты уверен?  
  
      Фрэнк кивнул.  
  
      — Я доверяю тебе. А ты мне?  
  
      — Всю свою жизнь.  
  
      — Ну, тогда мы можем попробовать, — сказал Фрэнк и утянул Джерарда для поцелуя.  
  
      Он был удивлен, насколько он хотел этого, насколько сильно ему было необходимо дать Фрэнку нечто впервые. Хотя на самом деле всё с Фрэнком было впервые, потому что Джерард никогда раньше не любил, никогда не занимался ни с кем любовью, пока не нашел Фрэнка. Но ему казалось, будто Фрэнк уже делал всё это, и, чтобы заставить его почувствовать нечто совершенно новое, всё тело Джерарда до боли желало всего этого, все его первобытные собственнические потребности боролись за главенство. Это было странно. Но он не презирал это чувство.  
  
      Они целовались и тёрлись друг о друга чуть дольше, а затем Фрэнк взял смазку.  
  
      Джерард наблюдал, как он щелчком открыл ее.  
  
      — Мне нужно делать что-то необычное?  
  
      — Я так не думаю, — ответил Фрэнк. Он смазал руку и скользнул рукой между ними, чтобы обхватить ею член Джерарда, но он отпустил его после прискорбно короткого периода времени и взял вместо этого руку Джерарда. Он сложил их ладони вместе, делая пальцы Джерарда полностью скользкими, а затем направил обе их руки обратно к члену Джерарда. — Чуть больше этого, как мне кажется.  
  
      Джерард закусил губу и стал наблюдать, как их руки двигались на его члене; он чувствовал, как их пальцы соскальзывали друг с друга, как Фрэнк большим пальцем жёстко ударил его по головке. Спустя секунду Фрэнк вновь отпустил его, и Джерард остановился, будучи неуверенным, но Фрэнк лишь взял лубрикант и ещё больше выдавил на пальцы Джерарда, сделав всё влажным и беспорядочным перед тем, как ему откинуться на подушки.  
  
      — Дай мне посмотреть, — сказал он, положив руку на колени Джерарда. — Лишь на минуту.  
  
      Джерард ощутил, как глупо полыхает его лицо, и он в начале даже не чувствовал, как двигаются его руки, он находился в странном пузыре смущения. Они не делали этого раньше, только не так, не таким способом, не с Джерардом на коленях, таким обнажённым, но Фрэнк просил его об этом, а Фрэнк не попросил бы его о том, что было бы болезненным. Он сделал глубокий вдох и как следует возбудил себя, позволяя взгляду в это время блуждать по лицу Фрэнка.  _Теперь мне не приходится его представлять_  подумал он, и по какой-то причине это шокировало его, и он вслух застонал, двигая рукой по своему члену быстрее.  
  
      Фрэнк медленно дрожаще выдохнул и кивнул, когда Джерард встретился с ним взглядом, ободряя его, Джерард не отпускал его взгляд так долго, как только мог, сплетая руки и сжимая себя ими, но затем ему пришлось сместиться и опуститься дальше на пятки, и он чувствовал тяжёлый взгляд Фрэнка на себе.  
  
      — Достаточно, — сказал Фрэнк, своей рукой унимая руку Джерарда. Тот захныкал, и голос Фрэнка стал обезумевшим, когда он проговорил: — Джи, пожалуйста.  
  
      Джерард начал продвигаться вперед между ног Фрэнка, но затем Фрэнк сел и произнес:   
  
      — Я хочу перевернуться.  
  
      — Ладно, — ответил Джерард. Фрэнку обычно не нравилось находиться спиной к Джерарду во время секса, но он охотно поднялся на колени и перевернулся, сложив руки поверх изголовья.  
  
      Он обернулся через плечо, и в этом была тонкая грань тревоги.  
  
      — Тебе так нормально?  
  
      — Да, — ответил Джерард и прижался к нему, чтобы иметь возможность поцеловать его, поцеловать его плечи, шею, его татуировки и расцеловать всю его кожу, каждый ее дюйм. Фрэнк нетерпеливо подался назад. Джерард отодвинулся достаточно, чтобы вновь смазать пальцы и скользнуть ими во Фрэнка, игнорируя его протесты о том, что он был « _готов_ , Джерард, ну  _давай же_ ».  
  
      Когда он был удовлетворён, он пододвинулся к Фрэнку сзади и пристроился к нему. Затем ему пришлось несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть, потому что ни с того ни с сего это показалось ему таким большим делом — то, что они собирались сделать, что это значило, и это уже приближало Джерарда близко к краю. Он закусил язык и сосчитал до десяти — что ж, до семи, потому что Фрэнк снова начал ныть, — а затем осторожно положил руку на бедро Фрэнка, чтобы успокоить его и начать входить.  
  
      Это было... это всегда было удивительно, это ощущение тела Фрэнка вокруг него. Джерард обожал звуки, которые издавал Фрэнк, его тяжёлое дыхание, слегка прерывающееся, переполняющее его. В таком положении было  _лучше_ : медленное движение члена внутри Фрэнка становилось более явным, горячим, скользким, невыносимо тугим.  
  
      — Каково это? — поинтересовался Фрэнк; его голос был натянут, пока Джерард проникал всё глубже в него. — По-другому?  
  
      — Да, — сумел выговорить Джерард. Физически в этом не было особой  _разницы_ , но он был внутри Фрэнка и между ними ничего не было,  _ничего_... он был буквально ближе всего к Фрэнку, чем к кому-либо когда-либо. Он попытался объяснить это, но половина всего, что он хотел сказать, получалась охами и стонами. Фрэнк, казалось, не возражал, он лишь насаживался на член Джерарда в ритм его толчков и издавал счастливые и грязные стоны.  
  
      Джерард распластал руки на маленьком клочке спины Фрэнка, а его большие пальцы встречались по её центру в то время, как он входил и выходил. Рука Фрэнка двигалась на его собственном члене, а другая крепко вцепилась в изголовье кровати, а когда Джерард быстро вошёл, он вскрикнул и откинул голову назад, выгибаясь к рукам Джерарда. Джерард трахал его всё сильнее, пока кровать не начала двигаться вместе с ними, пружины скрипели, противясь, а лампа на тумбочке дрожала, и Фрэнк издавал столько звуков, и ему было так чертовски хорошо, до безумия.  
  
      — Фрэнки, — выдохнул Джерард между толчками. — Фрэнки, ты должен почувствовать это, серьёзно, мы так  _близко_ , мы должны попробовать это наоборот.  
  
      — Чертовски рассчитываю на это, — отозвался Фрэнк, хриплым и рваным голосом в конце, толкаясь назад настолько, насколько позволяла хватка Джерарда.  
  
      Может, дело было в его голосе, может, в том, как он двигался, но Джерард больше не контролировал своё тело, ни с того ни с сего он не смог замедлиться или остановиться, он лишь обхватил Фрэнка и продолжал вбиваться в него. Было слишком поздно, он не сделал ничего, чтобы довести Фрэнка вместе с собой до оргазма, но он уже ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
  
      — Я сейчас кончу.  
  
      — Всё нормально, малыш, сделай это, дай мне тебя почувствовать, — сказал Фрэнк, и Джерард прижал его к изголовью, прикрыл глаза, стал вбиваться и, в конце концов, кончил.  
  
      После он всем телом дрожал и был вымотан, ему пришлось выйти из Фрэнка быстрее, чем обычно, вздрагивая от давления на свою сверхчувствительную кожу. Фрэнк был напряжённым, чертовски узким под ним, и Джерард перевернул его на спину и скользнул вниз, чтобы взять его член в рот, раздвинув его ноги в стороны, чтобы снова вместе с тем войти в него пальцами вместе с тем.  
  
      — Господи,  _блять_ , — выпалил Фрэнк, его руки, словно стальные ленты, оплетали голову Джерарда. Тот хмыкал вокруг него и сглатывал; он ласкал языком член Фрэнка и работал пальцами внутри него так легко и влажно, влажно от спермы Джерарда, и если бы это вообще было возможно, то у Джерарда бы встал настолько, чтобы трахнуть его снова, лишь от одного этого ощущения.   
  
      Фрэнк извивался, а его бедра приподнимались и дрожали, и он начал бормотать что-то, что не имело смысла. Джерард отсасывал ему яростнее, возбуждая сильнее, и Фрэнк отчаянно покачивался между его руками и пальцами и, хрипло вскрикнув, содрогнулся и кончил.  
  
      Джерард спустил его с небес на землю так просто, как только мог, медленно поглаживая его языком, легко вдавливаясь во Фрэнка пальцами изнутри. Он вытащил пальцы, когда Фрэнк начал шипеть, и упал между ног Фрэнка, вырисовывая липкие узоры на внутренней поверхности его бёдер.  
  
      — Я чертовски люблю тебя, — невнятно произнёс он, пытаясь сморгнуть волосы с глаз. — Фрэнк, так чертовски сильно.  
  
      Фрэнк ничего не сказал, лишь неловко погладил Джерарда по голове.  
  
      Джерарду не понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять, что его блаженная истома не станет по-настоящему блаженной истомой без сигареты. Он выбрался из кровати и неуклюже побрёл в туалет, затем вернулся и сел на край кровати, чтобы иметь возможность подкурить две сигареты, глубоко вдыхая и чувствуя это офигительное жжение в лёгких.  
  
      — О мой Бог, — слабо произнёс Фрэнк. Он взял сигарету, которую Джерард передал ему, но остался попросту лежать там со свешенными по бокам руками, будто бы у него не было сил поднести их ко рту. — Это было удивительно.  
  
      — Действительно удивительно, — согласился Джерард.  
  
      — В смысле, даже по нашим стандартам, — сказал Фрэнк. Его глаза были прикрыты. — Это было словно Рождество... на Небесах.  
  
      — И Пасха, — добавил Джерард.  
  
      — Надеюсь, ты знаешь, насколько это странно, что Иисус сделал тебя таким горячим, — послышалось от Фрэнка. Он глубоко затянулся своей сигаретой. — Твой день рождения.  
  
      —  _Твой_  день рождения, — произнес Джерард. Костюм был восхитительным.  
  
      Фрэнк выдохнул, улыбаясь себе под нос.  
  
      — В прошлый вторник.  
  
      — О  _да_ , — сказал Джерард, вспомнив.  
  
      — Так ещё более неэтично, — сказал затем Фрэнк, будто бы вынес вердикт у себя в голове. Он скривил лицо и слегка заёрзал. — В следующий раз нам понадобится какая-то система защиты из одеял.  
  
      Джерард замахал руками, снова ложась рядом с Фрэнком.   
  
      — Давай просто трахаться на полу.  
  
      Фрэнк лопнул от смеха, качая головой.  
  
      Какое-то время они лежали там в тишине и курили. В конце концов, они оба дошли до фильтров, и у Джерарда не осталось выбора, кроме как уступить требованиям Фрэнка подняться, принять душ и поменять простыни и всё остальное, что сдерживало Джерарда от того, что он хотел сделать, а именно – лечь, чёрт возьми, и пообниматься.  
  
      Когда Фрэнк наконец был удовлетворён, они забрались обратно в постель, и Джерард притянул Фрэнка вплотную к себе, чувствуя себя на странность далеко от него. Это было контрастом, как он полагал. Когда бы они ни делали что-либо новое в постели, всегда оставалось эмоционально-обнажённое и уязвимое чувство. Фрэнк затих, и, находясь так близко к нему, Джерард мог почувствовать, как он напряжён.  
  
      — Фрэнки? — произнёс он, проводя носом по его щеке. — Я же не ранил тебя, да?  
  
      — Нет, — немедленно сказал Фрэнк. Он покачал головой и потянулся, чтобы одарить Джерарда поцелуем. — Совсем нет.  
  
      — Ладно, — отозвался Джерард. Фрэнк вновь устроился на его руках. Джерард наблюдал за ним, волнение обосновывалось на дне его желудка, словно холодный камень. — Что не так?  
  
      — Иногда я боюсь, что ты вернёшься, — выпалил Фрэнк. Его взгляд был прикован к другой стороне комнаты, и Джерард мог сказать, что ему стоило сказать это. — Обратно в пристовство. Я видел то, как ты весь светился изнутри, когда был с Николь.  
  
      — Я был так рад её видеть, — упрекнул его Джерард. — Это не значит, что я хочу вернуться. Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь это. Я не могу… мы с тобой, мы не созданы жить друг с другом.  
  
      Джерард вздохнул и вжался лицом в волосы Фрэнка. Он чувствовал, как пальцы Фрэнка пробегались по кресту на его шее.  
  
      — Я так счастлив с тобой, — сказал ему Джерард. — Счастлив, что у нас такая жизнь. Нам так повезло, Фрэнк, Он настолько многим нас одарил. Я просто пытаюсь… мне необходимо служить Ему. Мне необходимо заслужить это.  
  
      — Ты заслуживаешь этого, — горячо проговорил он. — Да ради Бога, Джерард, ты пашешь больше, чем… В некоторые вечера тебя даже, чёрт возьми, невозможно утащить домой. Ты всегда хочешь остаться там с книгами, а потом ты ускользаешь в гостиную, пока я сплю, и продолжаешь, чёрт возьми, читать.  
  
      — Что ж, — мягко сказал Джерард, — если бы ты позволил мне приносить их домой и читать при тебе, тогда мне бы не пришлось этого делать.  
  
      Фрэнк ничего не сказал. Его пальцы крепче сжали шею Джерарда.  
  
      — Иногда… — голос Джерарда на минуту подвёл его, и ему пришлось откашляться. — Иногда я боюсь, что ты никогда не примешь эту часть меня, и она встанет между нами.  
  
      Долгое время Фрэнк молчал, думая над этим. Джерард поглаживал его по спине и ждал.  
  
      — Ты думаешь, — в конце концов, заговорил Фрэнк, — что если мы будем исполнять богоугодное дело и вся херня, то он сделает это дерьмо немного проще.  
  
      — Иногда любовь Божья может ощущаться грузом, — согласился Джерард, касаясь отметин на плечах Фрэнка. — Мы все несём её по-разному, — он поцеловал Фрэнка в висок. — Есть причина, почему ты сегодня увяз в проблемах?  
  
      Фрэнк сделал эту штуку — ту, которую он делал, когда думал соврать, — когда он весь напрягался и замирал на минуту, а заем вздохнул и расслабился.  
  
      — Просто глупые грёбаные сны, —сказал он, ещё немного терзая крест. Джерард видел чётки Фрэнка, лежащие на тумбочке, но он не хотел беспокоить Фрэнка, перегибаясь через него, чтобы достать их для него. — Я пытаюсь отделаться от них, знаешь, но иногда они просто остаются со мной на какое-то время. Наверно, тот с прошлой ночи был той ещё хернёй.  
  
      — Наверно.  
  
      — Просто… не расстраивайся, ладно? Я не хочу ссориться из-за этого, однако я бы правда хотел, чтобы многие из него не были о тебе.  
  
      — О тебе и обо мне вместе, — сказал Джерард с глубоким ощущением. Он терпеть не мог то, что его посещали нехорошие сны о Фрэнке. Он ненавидел это.  _Я ненавижу это._  
  
      — Как бы то ни было, я не единственный, — сказал затем Фрэнк. Он сместился назад и пригвоздил Джерарда взглядом. — Я не собираюсь убегать с кем-то другим. В смысле, вообще, — он указал на татуировку, которую Джерард так любяще целовал ранее. — Тебе не нужно становиться раком-отшельником каждый раз, как я заговариваю с хорошеньким парнем.  
  
      — Я и не становлюсь! — защищаясь, ответил Джерард, но Фрэнк лишь неуверенно вскинул бровь. Джерард положил голову Фрэнку на грудь и на этот раз обвёл буквы своего имени кончиками пальцев. — Возможно, иногда я беспокоюсь о том, что случится, когда ты осознаешь, какой огромный и скучный я зануда.  
  
      — Я осознал это ещё давно, — тяжело сказал Фрэнк. Джерард толкнул его, и он рассмеялся.  
  
      — Но серьёзно, Джи, если бы и существовало то, что я мог бы изменить… Я ненавижу просыпаться и обнаруживать, что ты не здесь, особенно после снов.  
  
      Горячая волна вины окатила Джерарда, и он заёрзал.  
  
      — Я знаю.  
  
      — Я знаю, ты не можешь уснуть, — отозвался Фрэнк. Он коснулся локтевой ямки Джерарда, так нежно, что тот едва ощутил это. — Я правда не понимаю, почему ты не говорил со мной об этом.  
  
      — На самом деле мне особо нечего говорить, — честно признался ему Джерард. — Мы ложимся в кровать, ты засыпаешь, а я нет. Кажется нечестным жаловаться на это, когда в своих снах ты борешься чёрт знает с чем каждую ночь.  
  
      Фрэнк обеспокоенно нахмурился.  
  
      — Ты чувствуешь себя виноватым в чём-то?  
  
      — Фрэнк, я бывший священник, — ответил Джерард, потирая лоб. — Я чувствую себя виноватым во всём.  
  
      — И это не то, что не даёт тебе уснуть?  
  
      — Я не знаю. Может, это ощущение, что я трачу время впустую, когда мог бы работать. Может, я пью слишком много грёбаного кофе. Может, дело в том, что, когда ты уснёшь и тебе приснится плохой сон, меня не будет рядом, чтобы разбудить тебя.  
  
      Фрэнк скривил лицо, полное боли, которое он делал, когда пытался понять, но думал, что Джерард был совершенно необъясним.  
  
      — Но ты оставляешь меня здесь одного.  
  
      Джерард приложил ладонь к глазам.  
  
      — Потому что ты злишься, когда ловишь меня за чтением!  
  
      — Я злюсь, потому что ты  _оставляешь меня одного,_  — Фрэнк сжал руку в кулак и раздражённо потряс им в воздухе. — Смотри. Хорошо. Читай, чёрт возьми, в кровати, хорошо? Я принимаю тебя и вся херня. Иисусе.  
  
      — Но свет может тревожить тебя, — вслух заволновался Джерард. Фрэнку нужен был сон. Его здоровье было и так достаточно хрупким.  
  
      — Ты не будешь тревожить меня, — взбешённо сказал Фрэнк. — Я сплю как камень в коме, даже когда мне снится, что я умру ужасающей кровавой смертью. Они должны разливать меня по бутылкам и продавать таким, как ты.  
  
      Джерард непроизвольно рассмеялся. Он вжался расправленной рукой в кожу Фрэнка. _Дай мне храбрости._  
  
      — Я знаю. Прости меня. С этого момента я буду оставаться.  
  
      — Будешь, — уверенно произнёс Фрэнк, — если я разрешу тебе приносить работу домой, тогда ты, чёрт возьми, будешь оставаться.  
  
      — Ладно, — сказал Джерард.  _Помоги мне сдержать это обещание._  
  
      — И я хочу собаку, — неожиданно добавил Фрэнк. Когда Джерард поднял голову, чтобы удивлённо взглянуть на него, Фрэнк и правда слегка покраснел. Но он приподнял подбородок и встретился взглядом с Джерардом. — Что? Может, я и соврал, когда сказал, что ни по чему не скучаю. Я скучаю по своей собаке.  
  
      — Но я не думаю, что сейчас мы можем попросить отдать её обратно, — сказал Джерард, печально вспоминая об Элле и о фотографии с ней, спрятанной в тумбочке, о которой, как думал Фрэнк, Джерард не знал.  
  
      Фрэнк уставился на него.  
  
      —  _Другую_  собаку, Джерард, ради… Иисусе, ты единственный настолько глупый и удивительно умный человек, знаешь об этом?  
  
      — Заткнись, — отозвался Джерард, но не мог смеяться сам над собой. — Мы должны завести собаку, — затем решил он. — Я тоже хочу собаку. Почему мы вообще её ещё не завели?  
  
      — Мы много времени проводим на работе, — Фрэнк пожал плечами. — Ты не можешь надолго оставлять собаку на работу?  
  
      Джерард почесал нос и задумался над этим.  
  
      — Не думаю, что Брайану это понравится, — сказал он спустя минуту. — Если это придётся по душе всем, то и Крейгу тоже.  
  
      — Крейг разрешит нам сделать притон из кладовой, если мы скажем ему, что это во благо, — с любовью произнёс Фрэнк.  
  
      — Думаю, что собака на работе, на самом деле, отличная идея, — сказал Джерард, склоняясь к этой мысли всё больше. — Животные расслабляют детей, и они же всегда представляют наибольшую опасность.  
  
      — Может, мы даже могли бы натренировать её помогать нам, — с рвением в голосе произнёс Фрэнк. — Ну, например, находить всякую фигню. И она могла бы чувствовать, когда засранец притворяется приличным человеком.  
  
      — Может, — сказал Джерард. — Майки понравится эта идея. И я знаю, что Боб вроде бы тоже говорил о том, чтобы завести собаку.   
  
      — Да, — согласился Фрэнк и вскинул вверх кулаки. — Идеально. Мы скажем Брайану, что это идея Боба. А лучше мы вообще не будем ему рассказывать. Мы с Майки и Бобом просто явимся с собаками, и Брайан просто не сможет отказать Майки.  
  
      — По-моему, это слишком коварно, — неодобрительно сказал Джерард. Фрэнк пропустил его слова мимо ушей и начал говорить о собачьих костюмах на Хэллоуин.  
  
      После ужина этим вечером Фрэнк вышел из дома, чтобы попробовать отыскать любимые хлопья Джерарда в местечке на углу. Джерард сделал кофе и позвонил своим родителям, а затем набрал Майки с Рэем. Потом он налил себе ещё чашечку кофе и стоял на кухне, дул на поверхность, пока он не стал достаточно прохладным, чтобы можно было пить.  
  
      — Спасибо Тебе за то, что оставил Николь на моём пути сегодня. — Было действительно удивительно увидеть её, не могу дождаться, когда она навестит нас, чтобы мы могли как следует поговорить. Спасибо тебе за то, что продолжал присматривать за ней, когда я не мог, и за то, что сделал её такой сильной и одарил таким любящим сердцем. Я чувствую, как твоя любовь сияет в ней.  
  
      Он отпил кофе и скривился, когда он обжёг ему язык.  
  
      — Ау, дерьмо. Оу, я также хотел поблагодарить Тебя за Фрэнка. Снова. Не думаю, что Ты посчитал терпение подходящим ему даром благословления, но в любом случае он очень упорно старается. Со мной. Я вынужден просить Тебя помочь понять, что когда мне необходимо исполнять Твоё слово, это не потому, что я не хочу проводить время с ним. А потому, что я это  _делаю_ , понимаешь? У меня бы вообще не было его, если бы не Ты. Это не отплата, я знаю, Ты так не работаешь, но я смотрю на него и вижу Твою работу, все Твои благословения, я вижу Твой лучший дар мне. Каждый раз, как я вижу его лицо, я вижу Твоё. Не думаю, что это представляется ему так, так что, пожалуйста, помоги мне лучше показать это ему и помоги ему понять.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, позаботься о людях, которым мы смогли помочь благодаря Твоей милости, и приведи нас к остальным, кто всё ещё нуждается в нас. Оу, и ещё кое-что. Я конкретно сорвался на Рэя вчера на работе и теперь чувствую себя засранцем. Это было по моей вине, я был всем недовольным брюзгой, и он принял моё извинение… Потому что он Рэй, и ты знаешь, какой он, так что в будущем, пожалуйста, дай мне терпение выслушивать вопросы и правдиво на них отвечать, даже если я их слышал уже пятнадцать раз. И, пожалуйста, позаботься о Бобе, когда завтра он будет за рулём, потому что в последнее время его машина издавала странные звуки, так что, пожалуйста, награди его мудростью выйти из чёртовой машины, если она снова заведётся. Оу, и спасибо тебе, что одарил Брайана терпением и милосердием, когда Майки пролил кофе на его ноутбук вчера. Пожалуйста, охраняй моего отца, пока он будет чинить крышу на этой неделе, и помоги моей матери не волноваться слишком сильно, пока он там, наверху.  
  
      — А, и ещё одно, — Джерард сделал ещё один быстрый глоток кофе. — Если Ты видишь способ облегчить сны Фрэнка, это было бы восхитительно. Я знаю, Ты не принимаешь просьб, и если Ты ниспосылаешь их по какой-либо причине, тогда пожалуйста, даруй мне мудрость и ясность разума, чтобы понять. Но если он просто запутался, и существует что-то, что Ты мог бы сделать, я бы высоко ценил это.  
  
      Затем он услышал, как в замке повернулся ключ Фрэнка, и поставил чашку с кофе на стол.  
  
      — Спасибо, что выслушал меня, Отче, — сказал он. — Аминь. Передавай привет бабуле от меня.  
  
      — Я достал твои хлопья! — воскликнул Фрэнк, горделиво занося их на кухню. — Пришлось убить человека, чтобы достать последнюю пачку.  
  
      Джерард вознаградил его за ложь поцелуем.  
  
      — А это что? — спросил он, касаясь второй руки Фрэнка.  
  
      — Это, — произнёс Фрэнк, — психологическая консультация для парочек. — Сверху он достал две собачьих миски. По краю на них красовалась линия из розовых черепков. — Какие же они прелестные, серьезно.  
  
      — Чертовски прелестные, — отозвался Джерард. Фрэнк пошёл и поставил их на пол в углу кухни. Он радостно взглянул на миски, а затем поднёс пакет обратно к Джерарду.  
  
      — А это тебе, — сказал он и положил маленький серебристый кубик на ладонь Джерарду. На нём сзади был зажим. — Это лампа для чтения, — объяснил он, показав Джерарду, как она открывается и включается. — Чтобы ты не доводил себя до безумия, что ты во всём виноват из-за того, что пользуешься чёртовой лампой.  
  
      — Фрэнк! — произнёс Джерард. Он покрутил лампу для чтения у себя в руках, широко улыбаясь.  
  
      Фрэнк ухмыльнулся и поставил пакет на стол.  
  
      — А здесь чёртова гора книг. А именно те, которые я нашёл на твоём столе на работе.  
  
      — Ты самый лучший в мире, — сказал Джерард и поцеловал его.  
  
      — Ммм, — произнёс Фрэнк, обвивая руками Джерарда за шею. Спустя минуту он отпустил его и приблизился губами к уху Фрэнка, чтобы прошептать: — Я чувствую каждый твой шаг.  
  
      П телу Джерарда побежали мурашки от счастья, и он вжался лицом в шею Фрэнка.  
  
      Этой ночью, пока Фрэнк спал рядом с ним, Джерард прицепил маленькую лампу для чтения на  _Библию Буллингера_  и принялся читать. Так было намного лучше,  _чертовски_  лучше — проводить бессонные часы здесь, в тепле кровати вместе с Фрэнком вместо гостиной, где лишь бессонница, чувство вины и холодные пальцы на ногах составляли ему компанию.  
  
      Хотя он не чувствовал бессонницу так же сильно, как и обычно. Его веки уже тяжелели, когда Фрэнк начал шевелиться. Джерард тут же отложил книгу и наклонился над ним в ожидании, и в момент, когда Фрэнк издал тихий, неясный напуганный возглас, Джерард уверенно обвил его плечо и потряс его, чтобы разбудить.  
  
      — Это сон, — сказал он так успокаивающе, как только мог. — Просто сон, дорогой, просыпайся. Иди ко мне, вот так.  
  
      — Ммм, — произнёс Фрэнк и слегка дёрнулся, а затем почти что тут же повернулся и погрузился лицом в бок Джерарда.  
  
      — Всё в порядке, — пообещал Джерард, обвивая его и второй рукой. — Всё хорошо, с тобой всё хорошо. Я здесь, с тобой.  
  
      Фрэнк издал ещё один невнятный звук, а затем снова уснул в безопасности, в руках Джерарда. Джерард опустил на него взгляд, напуганный так, что не описать словами. Это было впервые, когда Фрэнк вырвался из цепких лап кошмара, полностью не просыпаясь, когда он перенёс так мало страданий. Он почти что хотел разбудить Фрэнка, чтобы они могли поговорить об этом, но это, вероятнее всего, не оправдало бы замысла. Он посмотрел на свою книгу, однако взгляд на Фрэнка заставлял сон проталкиваться в его собственные уши, так что он выключил свет и вместо этого уютно свернулся под одеялом.  
  
      Он поблагодарил Бога и поцеловал Фрэнка на ночь.  
  
      Наутро, когда Джерард рассказал ему, что случилось, Фрэнк был доволен, однако выглядел скептично.  
  
      — Можешь не верить, — сказал Джерард, глядя в зеркало, чтобы поправить свой галстук, — но дело не только в тебе. Я спал лучше, чем за последние несколько лет.  
  
      — Да это потому что ты был в чёртовой кровати со мной вместо того, чтобы сидеть в гостиной до хрен знает какого часа, — ответил Фрэнк, застёгивая часы на руке. Он взял чётки с тумбочки и повесил их на шею. — Вот почему ты хорошо спал, и вот почему меня не засосало в сон.  
  
      — Потому что Бог услышал мои молитвы, — настаивал Джерард.  
  
      — Потому что я позволил тебе принести грёбаную книгу в постель, и ты хоть  _однажды остался_  в кровати, — поправил его Фрэнк.  
  
      — Идиот, — с любовью произнёс Джерард. — Это одно и то же.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
[1] Crisco — растительный кулинарный жир, чтобы тесто было рассыпчатым, который производит компания, популярная в США.


End file.
